Fuir
by Ilys
Summary: [Songfic].Harry après la disparition de Sirius. Je vous laisse imaginer son état. Il n'a qu'une envie : s'enfuir et oublier. Mais une aide plus qu'inattendue va l'aider à faire face. RAR
1. Default Chapter

_Fuir…_

Hello tous les gens !

Bon, ben me revoilà pour une nouvelle song-fic, toujours aussi déprimante mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a et surtout selon l'inspiration…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est basée sur la chanson _Easier to run_ de Linkin Park (la n°4 de Meteora).

Paraît qu'il faut faire un pitit disclaimer alors allons-y dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je ne possède ni les persos (je suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez pas…), ni la chanson (Ca aussi, ça se saurait !). Il me reste pas grand-chose du coup…;-). Mais bon, life is life.

Have fun.

Ilys.

* * *

Fuir

Harry sortit de la maison des Dursleys, les mains dans les poches, la mine abattue et le teint blafard. Des cernes dignes de Remus avant la pleine lune soulignaient ses yeux verts vides et ternes. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et ferma les yeux, laissant la brise de ce mois de juillet lui caresser doucement le visage, mais il n'en retirait aucun plaisir particulier. Il était indifférent. Il sortit de sa poche un walkman qu'il avait "emprunté" à son imbécile de cousin. Il mit les écouteurs et sélectionna le morceau qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis qu'il était rentré à Privet Drive, s'isolant ainsi dans sa propre bulle de douleur.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Il aurait tellement voulu s'enfuir, loin, très loin et plus que tout : oublier. Il voulait tout oublier et fuir…Mais où ?Depuis la disparition de Sirius, il avait l'impression d'être complètement vide, complètement perdu et par-dessus tout de ne plus avoir sa place ici. Toutes les nuits, il revivait tous ses plus mauvais souvenirs et Dieu sait s'ils étaient nombreux. Ils avaient tous refait surface, y compris ceux qu'il pensait avoir oublier. C'est ainsi qu'il avait revu la mort de ses parents, son père qui s'écroule, sa mère qui hurle et qui succombe à son tour. C'est comme si la mort de son parrain avait ouvert sa mémoire.

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

Harry s'assit entre les racines de son arbre préféré, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était la culpabilité. Elle envahissait tout son être, toutes ses pensées, à chaque minute de la journée et de la nuit, comme un poison, le faisant chuter toujours plus loin dans le gouffre sans fond de sa douleur. Il sombrait toujours plus bas, toujours plus vite et se détruisait à petit feu tout en ayant parfaitement conscience. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire…il ne voulait rien faire…

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Ses souvenirs le hantaient et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre, il ne réussissait pas à s'en défaire. Et la solitude ne faisait qu'empirer les choses…Il ne supportait plus la compagnie mais dès qu'il était seul, il se sentait encore plus mal, ses souvenirs l'assaillant d'autant plus dans ces moments-là.

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back this memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

Encore une fois ce besoin de fuir et d'oublier s'empara de lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. S'il pouvait oublier alors il pourrait faire face…face à ce monde, face Voldemort, face à ce destin et à cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité.

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier…et dans un sens il ne voulait pas. Il préférait souffrir à mort que d'oublier Sirius. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il pensait avoir épuisé son stock pourtant, mais non. Elles débordèrent sans qu'il cherche à les retenir…Il fallait qu'il laisse tout sortir…

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than change_

Harry s'abandonna à son chagrin sans aucune retenue, oubliant complètement la notion du temps. Il sentit quelqu'un passer une main dans ses cheveux, doucement, gentiment. Il croisa alors un regard gris qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir.

- S…Sirius ?

Ca y est, il hallucinait une fois de plus. Ça lui était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Privet Drive. Il pensait voir Sirius, il croyait l'entendre lui parler mais à chaque fois son image s'effaçait et la douleur devenait encore plus dure à supporter.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Tu dois arrêter de te détruire…et continuer.

- Mais…Sirius, je peux pas. Pas sans toi à côté de moi…

Il baissa la tête, accablé par la douleur, se fichant complètement du fait qu'il parlait certainement tout seul. Les mains de Sirius lui prirent le visage et l'obligèrent à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry put y lire toute la confiance mais aussi toute la tristesse de son parrain.

- Harry…N'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. Je veux que tu te battes. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas tomber.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. 'Je te vengerai, Sirius' songea-t-il, se sentant envahi par une nouvelle détermination. Sirius le serra dans ses bras et Harry finit par s'y endormir, épuisé par son chagrin et toutes ses nuits d'insomnie.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

_It's easier to go_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_I could take all the shame to the grave._

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry était profondément endormi, Sirius se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, détachant délicatement un à un les doigts qui s'agrippait à sa robe. Il se releva et le regarda dormir un moment, le visage triste. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des cheveux roses et ébouriffés remplacèrent les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux gris devinrent violets. Tonks laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues avec beaucoup de mal toute la soirée et s'éloigna vers une silhouette qui l'attendait à l'ombre d'un chêne.

- C'est tellement cruel, professeur…murmura-t-elle, essuyant ses pleurs d'une main tremblante.

- Je le sais, Tonks, mais c'était nécessaire, soupira Albus Dumbledore en regardant tristement la silhouette roulée en boule de son protégé entre les racines de l'arbre, le visage apaisé mais résolu baigné par les rayons de la lune.

Bon, ben voilà, c'est fini. Je vous oblige pas à reviewer mais c'est pas interdit non plus ;-). Bizoos à tous.

* * *

Traduction :

**Plus Facile De Courir**

C'est plus facile de courir

En remplaçant cette douleur par quelque chose d'engourdi

Il est tellement plus facile de s'en aller

Que de tout seul faire face à toute cette douleur présente

Quelque chose a été pris

Du plus profond de mon être

Un secret que je maintenais fermé à clef

Personne ne pouvait le voir

Blessures tellement profondes qu'elles ne se montrent jamais

Elles ne partent jamais

Comme des images mobiles dans ma tête

Qui se sont jouées dans ma tête depuis des années et des années

Si je pouvais changer je le ferais

Retirer la douleur je le ferais

Retracer chaque démarche fausse que j'ai entreprise je le ferais

Si je pouvais

Me lever et prendre le blâme, je le ferais

Si je pouvais prendre toute la honte dans la tombe je le ferais

Parfois je me rappelle

L'obscurité de mon passé

Remettant sur le tapis ces souvenirs

Que je souhaiterais ne pas avoir eus

Parfois je pense à tout laisser

Et à ne jamais regarder en arrière

Et n'allant jamais de l'avant ainsi

Il n'y aurait jamais de passé

Juste évacuer

Toute l'impuissance intérieure

Feindre de ne jamais se sentir mal placé

Est tellement plus facile que de changer

C'est plus facile de courir

En remplaçant cette douleur par quelque chose d'engourdi

Il est tellement plus facile de s'en aller

Que de tout seul faire face à toute cette douleur présente

C'est plus facile de courir

Si je pouvais changer je le ferais

Retirer la douleur je le ferais

Retracer chaque démarche fausse que j'ai entreprise je le ferais

C'est plus facile de partir

Si je pouvais changer je le ferais

Retirer la douleur je le ferais

Retracer chaque démarche fausse que j'ai entreprise je le ferais

Si je pouvais

Me lever et prendre le blâme, je le ferais

Prendre toute la honte dans la tombe.


	2. RAR

Bonjour tous les gens !!!!

Je fais enfin les réponses aux reviews. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais on va dire que j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon PC…Sorry ! Donc, voilà. Je vous remercie bien pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Si, si je vous jure ! Je comprends les auteurs qui pleurent et qui menacent pour en avoir. On devient très vite accro, c'est pour ça que maintenant j'en laisse. Bon, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie siiii passionnante ! Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu ma première fic et donc qui n'avaient pas lu les RAR, je relance mon avertissement : DANGER ! CA VIRE SOUVENT AU N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! Voilà, z'êtes prévenus !

PS : Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et silencieux qui ont ptet lu cette fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bass Middhenem** : Déjà, désolée de t'avoir piqué ton idée mais comme on dit : les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Mais je suis quand même contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Florilège :** Salut mon ti chou !!!! Désolée de pas te l'avoir envoyé avant mais bon… Ca valait le coup non ? Franchement, je suis bien contente que ça t'ai plu. Tu sais combien ton avis est important pour moi, ô grande beta devant l'éternel ! Hey ! T'as vu, j'ai même pas fait de fautes en plus ! Je m'améliore, hein ? Bon, d'accord, pas tant que ça mais j'y travaille. Et puis si je faisais pas de fautes, tu trouverais ça bizarre ! Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser. Y a d'autres revieweurs qui attendent. Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Et ben, au moins,ça a le mérite d'être clair. C'est vrai que c vraiment très très très méchant pour notre pitit Ryry adoré mais bon…faut ce qu'il faut. Et pis, si j'avais pas eu cette idée sadique, y aurait pas eu de fic ! Hey, je viens de faire un raisonnement logique ! Yahoooo ! Je suis pas un cas désespéré ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**CC Johnson :** Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Mais bon, pour les paroles de la chanson, j'y suis pour rien (malheureusement). C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais j'ai remarqué que c'est les fics déprimantes qui marchaient le mieux ! Encore merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Shadox : **Coucou toi ! Dans mon infinie bonté, j'ai décidé d'accéder à ton humble requête (bon, bon, je me tais). Je suis en train de faire la suite. Ça n'aura pas grand-chose à voir, je la considère plus comme une fic indépendante mais y aura des allusions à cette fic, donc… Ca s'appelle "Affronter" (histoire de rester dans la continuité de celle là) et je vais publier le premier chap en même temps que ces RAR. En tout cas, merci pour ton pitit mot. Bizoos.

**AD vs AV :** Heu…on se connaît, non ? Il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part… Ah, ça y est, je m'en souviens. C'est toi l'auteur tyrannique et sadique que je menace à coup de potions mais que j'adore quand même. Je t'en veux pas si t'es pas ma première revieweuse. Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois. C'est gentil d'être passée me faire un pitit coucou. Merci pour ta review et on se revoit dès que tu updates ! Bizoos.

**Jun Rogue :** Salut toi !!!! Contente de te voir ici. Franchement, je suis contente que ça t'ait plus mais malheureusement ton vœu n'a pas été exaucé et le nombre de reviews n'a pas explosé…snif. Mais bon, 7 c'est déjà pas mal. On se revoit sur ta fic. Je te fais des gros bizoos.


End file.
